The Pain Of Edward
by Fanta791
Summary: In this story Edward is under a lot of pain. i suck summaries but please read. ExB paring soon.


Ty this is my first story on twilight hope u like. (p.s i know my grammar is crap if commenting does not comment on my grammar)- Fanta791

Epov

I was grabbed from behind, gaged and dragged off kicking but they were stronger vampires. They had got me and now they were taking me to Leah, the camp leader, to become her slave. What type of slave i did not know i just hoped not to be a sex slave. But i knew that my chances were thin at becoming anything else.

I looked around and saw jasper being dragged by his legs next to me, something was wrong, he wasn't freaking out, he was just lying down ,eyes squeezed shut i though that he was just blocking the sight but he would have sensed that i was there ,no, he was Knocked out. I looked back in front of me bad move, something slipped over my nose then the lights went out.

I awoke to the sound of a male scream; it was someone i had never heard yell before, Carlisle. I looked around to see him but he wasn't there. I was in a dark and dingy cell with an iron belted gate. I heard the yell again it was coming from outside my cell i was about to look out the gap then i noticed what i was wearing i had lost my top, jacket, pants and shoes. All i had left on was my boxers, I felt very exposed, and then I looked out. No one was there, but i could still here Carlisle howling in horrible pain. Where was he and why was he yelling so loudly.

As i looked to my left i saw a group of people, they worked for Leah. I was looking to see if I recognised any of them and I did, Aro, what he was doing here? I saw they were all laughing no one else was a vampire there i knew what they were doing they where scorching Carlisle with matches and lighters. It was horrible they were lighting them and running it up and down his back and stomach. I knew the pain of fire nearby, but this, this was touching him! It burns like its eating you from the inside out. They stopped laughing and picked him up by his neck walked over to my cell and throwed him in. His face was twisted in pain his back and stomach were covered in black streaks he couldn't talk he was in so much pain. His fists were clenched, and i could hear his teeth scrapping against each other. I raced over to him. "Carlisle can I do anything to help, why didn't you attack them, not drink them just attack!" i was saying half angrily and half softly. I was checking him over when i saw cuff marks around his neck, ankles and wrists. That's why he didn't fight back. "Ed-d-w-ward gets b-back. There c-coming for you" Carlisle stuttered. Before i knew what he was trying to say i was grabbed by my neck, pulled into the air and carried out watching Carlisle collapse in a heap. When they had me outside my cell they slipped a cloth over my nose and mouth, again the lights went out.

I woke up, tied to a massive chair like ones in the voltories castle but these chairs were white with black tiger stripes. There was only one light on that was above my head i could not see much until suddenly all the lights came on. I was in a dungeon and not a normal one. I was a dudgeon that was full of dildos, sex machines, whips, bdsm stuff, Ect. I did not know ,until now, what else they had done to Carlisle .They had also fucked him up and made him feel weak. The same was going to happen to me. I was looking around when i heard a door open. In walked Leah my slave master. She was dressed in a ripped red mini skirt, a pitch black bra and black ugg boots. She wondered over to me carrying a cat of nine tails (a whip with 9 whipping bits). She lugged the whip at me and it got me in the face, it ached like hell. Then she sat on the arm rest of my chair, and started to rub my dick through my boxers. I started to become hard no matter how i tried not to. She smiled when she sore my cock starting to become stiff, then she pulled them off and engulfed me whole dick (which was 2 inches wide and 8 inches long) it felt so good but i tried not to feel it. The only whey to get around the embarrassment was to think i was at home in my bedroom with Bella doing this to me. I got slapped for that, she must have been able to read minds like me. "You shall not think of your bitch at a time like this, i am in control not you, alright buster" she yelled at me then slapped me again. Then she put her head back on my dick and started to suck it again. After about 4 minutes off sucking me off and then me cumin in her mouth, she pulled me off the chair and on to the floor. I got up and ran, but she was faster than me and pushed me on to the floor again. Then she crouched over me, and slid onto my dick. While she slid on and off of it she was moaning and groaning but giving me the evil stare the whole time. I was losing my virginity to this slut and not to my precious bella, this made me feel really mean and wrong as i had told Bella she was not ready but instead it was me who was not ready. Not her. She only wanted to be marked as mine, but i wouldn't let her, and now i was being claimed as this bitches slave. The pain would be over soon i thought. I was right and wrong. Soon after i thought about me and belles, Leah picked me up and carried me up top. This is where the real torcher began. As i was brought into the middle of the room i was tied to a post, thankfully i had been able to put my boxers back on. I was looking around everyone was a human, DAMN, out came the lighters and matches sizzering against my skin melting it, Burning it, Killing it, Killing me. It went Black. Then another thing they had done to Carlisle that i did not know about they brought out a red hot stick with at circle on the end with the entails B.S they were claiming me, this hurt like hell. As i was in so much pain i didn't pay attention, B.S=Bella Swan, no it couldn't be her. I was returned in the same state of Carlisle but with burn marks on my memory.

Decide what happens next 10 R's =Edward gets more pain 5 R's= Edward Finds out whose behind this Ty see u soon (R's= Reviews)


End file.
